


Breath in, Breath out

by Torchwhomolly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), original character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwhomolly/pseuds/Torchwhomolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ianto Jones, random bloke working in a coffee shop while struggling to become a singer, meets Jack Harkness, famous and handsome actor, in a small pub in Cardiff, he never quite expected his life to change so much. Will their meeting will be the start of something new ? Will their relationships be strong enough or will fame tear them apart ? <br/>In the end, it will all come to a difficult choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I started this story on fanfiction.net but I now decided to post it on archive of our own as well. First I got to say that I'm French so I'm sorry if there are mistakes but I do my best really. I also have to thank Outerspaceduncegirl for her help, she has always been here, from the start and somehow she manage to put up with me and my wicked mind so I think that deserves a round of applause!   
> However I hope you will enjoy reading Breath In Breath Out as much as I enjoy writing it. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 1: meeting. 

Jack Harkness was sitting at the bar. The week had been difficult, being on set most of the days. He loved filming really he did but sometimes it felt like he was out of the real world. Like being stuck in a bubble, kept in, apart from the other side where people lived, lived a real lives with partners, children, family. Lives full of love and normality.

He loved his life, it was what he had work so hard for but sometimes he wished he wasn't being seen as the big flirt, the guy who just couldn't settle down for a week, the arrogant prat. Yes he had fame and money but what he wanted, really wanted, was people to realise that he was more than a pretty face who didn't care about art. He wished he could just walk in a pub in the middle of London without causing a riot. He wasn't about to lie, it was thrilling to know that people loved you, admired you. But sometime he feared that nobody could see what was behind the mask, the real him. And in the darkest place, he thought that maybe he was going to lose himself for this figure.

Maybe this little pub, lost in the big city of Cardiff was his little peace of heaven. A place where ear-splitting screams wouldn't be keeping him from hearing his own thoughts. He loved being here, nobody knew him here, well nobody knew the famous him. Here he was just Jack, a random bloke sitting in the corner, drinking whiskey. He just had to wear casual cloths and avoid the paps all the way to the bar and he would be this normal guy he was before. The light was low here nobody had recognised him yet.

This pub was a small one, many would think it was an insignifiant bar were losers would hang out. But actually there were something in the atmosphere that emitted here, something that made you comfortable. The only thing remarkable was a black grand piano throning at the centre of the room. It was old but magnificent in its own way. A very few people were having a drink now, some girls gossiping and blokes talking about what sounded like rugby.

The sound of the piano's keys cut Jack from his moody thoughts. He didn't knew this melody but he thought it was beautiful.

His head snapped toward the player when he heard a male's voice starting to sing.

"Let me hold you

For the last time

It's the last chance to feel again

But you broke me

Now I can't feel anything

When I love you,

It's so untrue

I can't even convince myself

When I'm speaking,

It's the voice of someone else"

A young man was sitting there, eyes closed. His voice was low almost… shy.

"Oh it tears me up

I try to hold on, but it hurts too much

I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay"

Jack could hear pain in his voice, as if he was singing it for someone that had hurt him. But his voice was beautiful.

"You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Oh the truth hurts

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before"

His voice was becoming more powerful, his eyes still closed, forgetting the out side world and concentrating on music, only music. The pub was quiet, every eyes turned on him.

"Oh what are we doing

We are turning into dust

Playing house in the ruins of us

Running back through the fire

When there's nothing left to save

It's like chasing the very last train when we both know it's too late

Oh it tears me up

I try to hold on, but it hurts too much

I try to forgive, but it's not enough to make it all okay"

Jack couldn't tear his eyes from him, not only did he have an amazing voice but he was also so beautiful. He was dying to see his eyes, to know his name.

"You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell something that ain't real

Well the truth hurts,

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before

But we're running through the fire

When there's nothing left to save

It's like chasing the very last train

When we both know it's too late (too late)"

Every word leaving his mouth was more powerful than the former.

"You can't play on broken strings

You can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel

I can't tell you something that ain't real

Well truth hurts,

And lies worse

How can I give anymore

When I love you a little less than before"

He was clearly loosing himself to the music, all that seems to matter was singing, getting those words out of his chest, out of his heart.

Then, in a whisper, he sang the two last sentences.

"Let me hold you for the last time

It's the last chance to feel again"

He slowly opened his eyes, deep blue watering eyes looking at the room where loud claps broke the silence. Jack's own eyes were filling with unshed tears. He turned towards the barmaid.

"Who is he ?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

" His name is Ianto, he comes here almost every night. He was here before me, I think he knows the owner. A great guy. He is handsome isn't he ?" The barmaid replied a genuine grin on his face.

"Yeah" Jack replied absently as his gaze followed Ianto throughout the pub.

The young man leaned against a metallic pillar. He was wearing a red jersey, black tight jeans and black Rangers. Not really the type who play piano but he did look handsome. 'Red is definitely his colour' Jack thought. He spotted a taller man standing next to Ianto, they seemed to know each other quite well as they hugged tightly.

"Are you wondering if they are together ?" Asked the barmaid with a playfully tone.

"Are they ?" Jack replied, dryly.

" Nope. Marc is Ianto's best friend. Wherever Ianto is, Marc is not far, and vice versa." He answered.

" You seem to no them well" Jack chuckled.

" They are here every night as I told you." The barmaid smiled.

" Okay, er… what is your name ?"

" Scott"

"Okay, Scott, do you know what they usually drink ?" Jack asked, a charming smile on his face.

" Beers, they are Welsh after all" Scott smiled.

" Right, get them a beer will you ? Thanks"

A few minutes later, Scott came back and from the other side of the room, Ianto raised his glass to Jack. Nodding thankfully. Jack smiled and raised his own glass back.

He only had to wait a little more before Marc dragged Ianto to him.

" Thanks for the drinks" he said with a high pitched Welsh accent.

" You're welcome" Jack smiled.

" I'm Marc, and this is Ianto. Ianto Jones. And you are ?" March said.

" Jack" the actor smiled not leaving Ianto's eyes once.

Biting his lips,"Hi" Ianto said, with a little smile.

The three man started to talk and Jack flirted with Ianto none too subtly.

"Right, sorry mates I have to go home. Jack, it's been a pleasure, thanks for the drinks." Marc said, getting up and shaking Jack's hand.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do. And then again I wouldn't do anything you two do anyway" he laughed and walked to the door. Ianto watched him and sword under his breath. Then he turned to Jack.

"Sorry about that he can be such a twat" he chuckled a little embarrassed.

" I heard you sing, it was quite impressive" Jack said.

" Yeah?"

" Yeah ! And your skills at piano are too" Jack replied a cheeky smile on his face.

" Flattery will get you nowhere" Ianto smiled, in a flirtatious tone.

" Really ?" Jack leaned closer, eyes gazing to Ianto's lips.

" Yeah…" he replied absently

" Can't blame a man for trying, can you ?" Jack leaned even closer, his lips a inch from Ianto's.

Alcohol bas affecting both of their bodies.

" I suppose" the Welshman smiled.

" You know it´s getting late" Jack smiled, drawing back a little.

" Well maybe we should make the most of it then" Ianto replied in a husky voice before grabbing Jack's face and kissing him hard on the lips.

Jack throw a ticket on the bar to pay the drinks and let Ianto dragged him out of the pub. The young man slammed him into a little alleyway's dirty wall, covering his body with his own. They kept on kissing for a few minutes before drawing back, catching their breath and chuckling.

" Wanna go back to mine, maybe I could show you the extent of my skills" Ianto said with a husky voice, trailing kisses down Jack's neck, biting gently in the pulse point.

" Why not ? Love a man with many competences" Jack laughed.

Ianto chuckled in response and took his hand to lead him to what seemed to becoming an incredible night.


	2. It couldn't be him, could it ?

Ianto stretched out, feeling groggy. His head ached like hell and his whole body was sore. He turned his head and buried it in the pillow. An unfamiliar scent was emitting from his sheets. It was a musky smell, mixed with an expensive aftershave. What a manly scent ! It wrapped around him, surrounding him. Ianto found himself smiling. He loved it, it made him feel so good, rocking him, even if he had a bloody hangover. What the hell he had been up to last night ?

Flows of memories washed over him. He had been at "The Stopwatch" with Marc, like most of the time. He had sung, again not something unusual. He had had a few drinks, maybe too many if you asked him now. And then ? Oh yes… he had picked up a completely stranger, brought him home and shagged him senseless all night. Alright… THAT was so very unlike him.

Ianto Jones wasn't the one night stand kind of guy. Ianto Jones wasn't good at casual, never had been. Hopelessly, Ianto Jones was a romantic man. That must be why he always ended up broken hearted.

He sighed not feeling the warmth of an other body beside him. What had he expected ? Really ? As if this handsome, so sexy, man would have waked him up with a gentle kiss and made him breakfast. As if they would have spend the day in bed, talking and kissing and doing other more physical activities. How delusional of him.

Ianto groaned loudly. This morning wasn't starting well. A pounding headache and deception first thing in the morning, great. He rolled in his king-size bed, trying to find the courage to get up. Something rough touched his cheek instead of the soft fabric of his pillow. Ianto cracked an eye open and tried to read what was written on this small piece of paper.

"Sorry I had to go to work.  
Hope I didn't wear you out yesterday. ;)  
Maybe we could catch up sometimes, for another performance.  
See you around, Ianto Jones.

Jack H"

There was a signature at the bottom of the note that seemed strangely familiar but he was far too much tired to think about it. He wasn't ready to deal with false excuses anyway. Even if that stranger had written that he wanted to see him again it was surely juts a line, wasn't it ? 'Well at least he had let a note before running away like a thief' he thought bitterly.

He put the note on the nightstand, got up and walked to the kitchen.  
7:30 he read on the clock of his microwave. "God" he cursed. He didn't even have to work today. But he didn't feel like going back to bed either.

The morning light was already illuminating his flat. "A sunny day in Cardiff in the middle of autumn, who would have thought it could be possible" he said to himself, chuckling.  
Ianto's apartment was kinda unique and a bit trange. But he liked it, his own little world where he could hide when things got tough. That seemed to happen more often these days. Actually his bed was in the same room as his kitchen and his lounge only his bathroom and laundry room were separated.

He put some milk and cereals in a bowl and put the coffee machine on. He loved drinking and making coffee and he wasn't being vain when he said that he made the best coffee in all Cardiff maybe in the all United Kingdom if you asked Marc. Because it was the truth, Ianto Jones was the coffee God, and coffee was definitely sacred.

He sat on his couch, bowl in one hand, remote in the other, spoon clasped between his soft pinky lips, waiting for the coffee machine to work its magic. He switched on the TV and zapped until he found and interesting Chanel.  
He vaguely registered that the speaker was expecting a famous actor for an interview before he heard the coffee machine beeping. He put his bowl on the table and walked to his kitchen counter. The fantastic smell of coffee was overwhelming.  
He went to pick up the note before retreating to his previous stand on the couch.

He read it again and again. The signature part was confusing. It had been done as if it was something so usual that it became a habit. As in an… autograph maybe ? "Yeah right Ianto, as if you shagged a famous actor last night. Stop dreaming" he muttered and mentally slapped himself for his own stupidity.  
And anyway how could anyone flirt that much on a note ?!

He didn't notice the loud claps and whistles coming from his TV as the famous personality came on stage. Actually he wasn't watching or even listening to the emission, too busy daydreaming about that gorgeous man he had spend the previous night with.  
The journey to his flat was blurry but the sex part was perfectly clear. Whaou ! A hell of a good night !  
He smiled as flash of memories came to his minds : blue eyes looking deep in his, filled with so much lust. Soft lips kissing every inches of his body. Moans filling his bedroom. And that voice whispering dirty little things in his ears. What… wait a minute… THAT VOICE ?!

He finally made the link with the voice of the man on the TV who had been speaking for the past minutes. He snapped his head up.

Jack Harkness, handsome man, incredible actor and atrocious flirt was sitting there, talking about his last role.

No, it couldn't be possible ! It couldn't have been HIM! No way ! His mind was just messed up.

Jack Harkness didn't hang out in little and insignificant pub, lost in Cardiff. Jack Harkness was the big party with champaign flowing kind of guy. And he wouldn't pay attention to Ianto, never to a guy like Ianto. He liked class, rich, famous and handsome men. Not some random bloke who worked in a shabby coffee shop to pay his rent, who had quit university, desperately dreaming that he might become a singer. And anyway it couldn't be him so why bother ?

However he decided to listen instead of getting upset other ridiculous ideas.

"  
\- So Jack, you wasn't at John's party last night.  
\- No, it was just one of his excuse to get really drunk and rubbing on me. I wasn't in the mood.

The speaker and the audience laugh while Jack smile genuinely.

So what did you do instead ? Had a quiet night in with Myfanwy ?  
\- No actually I was in Cardiff in a small pub.  
\- Really ? What's its name ?  
\- Sorry, I'd love to boost their popularity but I'd like to keep that place to myself. But let me tell you that they have a great singer over there that I'd love to hear again. Totally worth the journey.

Jack winked at the camera, a dashing smile on his face."

In Cardiff? Last night ? A great singer ?  
It couldn't really be him, could it ?


	3. Here We Go Again

Jack sighed as he dropped his keys on the table by his flat's door, exhausted. His dog, Myfanwy, barked happily at his sight and ran to him, desperately asking for attention.

"Hi My, how are you good girl ? " Jack smiled, taking her in his arms and petting her head. She licked his cheek in what seemed to be a kiss.

" Yeah, yeah missed you too. I hope you have behaved yourself with uncle Owen while I was away".

Jack had been in New-York for a month playing in the new TV-show, Behind Closed Doors. It's been quite a success actually, secret life of the New-Yorker's elit had always thrilled people and he had had a lot of fun. But he was happy to be home, with his dog, his things, his comfort. Even if he was American, New-York's busy atmosphere was overwhelming, and not in a good way. It was like the city never slept. At least, working had kept his thoughts from wandering towards a certain handsome Welshman.

Saying that Jack was obsessed by Ianto wasn't an euphemism. He couldn't stop thinking and talking about how gorgeous he was, how well he sang, how good had been their night together. And that was driving Owen crazy. He certainly didn't want to picture Jack shagging a stranger in his mind, thank you very much. Most people wouldn't mind but Owen didn't want to hear about Jack Harkness' sex life. However, by being his closest friend that seemed to be inevitable.

It's been a while since Jack had been so obsessed by somebody. Jack Harkness flirted with everything that's got a pulse and shagged around but he wasn't the kind of guy who would brood over a nice one night stand for weeks. But he actually was. Owen was taken aback and frankly annoyed. He had had to stand Jack's brooding about that guy for a month before he went to America. Jack could be a right pain in the arse when he wanted. Hearing Jack talking again and again about tha t Ianto every fucking minutes was pissing him. And a frustrated Jack was the worst thing that could happen to you.

Jack left his bag beside the door and walked into his flat, talking to his dog with a high-pitched, ridiculous, voice. Owen was sitting in his couch, a beer in one hand, watching TV.

"Hiya !" Jack saluted, spotting his friend.  
"Hello ! Thank god you're here, now I can finally go home." Owen replied  
" I'm pleased to see you too Owen. My fly was okay thanks for asking" smiled Jack, a sarcastic tone in his voice. Owen just growled in respond.  
" You know you spend far too much time with dogs, it's like you're becoming one of them" chuckled Jack.  
"You were the one fussing me to take care of your dog. Your fault mate" Owen replied.  
"Oh yes but I want the best for my little princess. Owen took good care of you, didn't he pet ?" Replied Jack, smiling at his dog and scratching her, bellow the chin. The ridiculous voice came back.  
"You're hopeless with that dog" Owen sighed.  
"Whatever" replied Jack not looking at him.  
" Tomorrow there is the first diffusion of There Is Nothing Surgery Can Do, are you coming ?"  
"Of course ! Wouldn't miss that for the world ! You're a great actor and this is a great movie" Jack smiled, his true heart-full smile.  
"Thanks mate" Owen replied hugging him quickly.  
" Okay this is my clue to go home. We are getting far too much emotional" he chuckled before petting Myfanwy one last time and leaving, shooting goodbyes on his way.

Jack sighed, putting his complaining dog on the floor and taking his phone out of his back pocket. He had to call his concierge to get his luggage.

"Hi Henry, sorry it's late but can you get me my luggage please ?" Jack asked politely.  
" Good evening Mr. Harkness, it's alright. I'm on my way" replied Henry with a professional voice.  
"Thank you" Jack said, hanging up.

Henry Vanston was a good man. He had always worked here as far as Jack could remember. Always ready, here when you needed him. Perfectly dressed in his well-tailored suit. Even if he was in his sixties he was still quite fit and impressive. Professional but friendly. Charming but not insistent. The perfect concierge. A good man, a good husband and a good father.

A polite knock cut Jack out of his thoughts. He walked quickly to the door not wanting to hold Henry any longer. It was already late.

" Thank you Henry, sorry you'll be late for dinner because of me. Elizabeth will not be happy" apologised Jack  
" Don't worry Mr Harkness she'll understand" replied Henry with a reassuring smile, handing Jack his bags.

Jack was about to ask how was Henry's wife and daughters but a loud John Hart stepped out of the elevator.

"Jackie Boy, heard that you were back in town !" John said, half screaming. 'Great he is drunk' thought Jack.  
" John ! I'd like to say it's a pleasure to see you but my mum always told me not to lie" Jack replied smiling.  
" Ah Ah very funny Harkness, it almost made me laugh" John replied, walking pas Jack into the flat, inviting himself in. Jack must have looked annoyed because Henry offered his help.  
"Do you want me to take care of him ?" He asked.  
" No don't worry, I'll be fine" smiled Jack.  
" It's okay you can go home. Say hello to Elizabeth and the girls" Jack continued, squeezing quickly his shoulder.  
" Good night Mr Harkness" Henry replied walking casually to the elevator.  
Jack chuckled softly, as he said, always here if you needed him. But his smile soon fell off his face as he remembered John. God he wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

He walked back in his flat, letting his bags next to the other. As he stepped in his lounge, John put some music, far too loud for his and his neighbours' liking, and began to dance. Being drunk made him looked more like a completely idiot wiggling furiously his but.

" John what are you doing ?!" John snapped, switching off the music.

" Come on it's our song !"complained John like a petulant child.

"We don't have a song and we did have a song it wouldn't be that song !" Snapped back Jack.

" You're no fun. Sexual frustration doesn't suit you. You know I can fix that" replied John with a wink, wiggling his eyebrows subjectively.

" Thanks but no thanks."

"Oh come on can you please stop brooding over that guy you're pathetic."

" I wish I could forget him" replied Jack standing at the window, looking blankly at the city.

"I could make you forget him" offered John stepping behind him, putting his hands on his hips.

"No I don't want to get more frustrated" Jack replied, pushing him away.

"As if !"

"John go home." Jack replied with an icy voice going back to his staring.

"You're such a drama queen" sighed John before leaving the flat.

Jack sighed loudly. He was pathetic wasn't he ? He knew it but somehow the thought of Ianto always made shivers running down his spine. He couldn't help it. And that was the most frustrating. 'It's been two mouths. Fuck Harkness take a bloody grip !' Great now he was mourning again. He wasn't even feeling like eating. Instead he went to bed, dreams haunted by deep blue eyes looking straight at him with so much lust and something else Jack couldn't put his finger on.

Jack started his day like all the others. Running, shower, breakfast and most of all... Coffee. Jack loved coffee bur ironically he was rubbish at making it 'Well you can't be handsome, talented, a great cook, fantastic in bed AND at the same time be a coffee god. No body is perfect after all' He often told himself, chuckling.

He made his way out of the building and walked casually in the streets.

He was wearing tight dark blue jeans, a white shirt and a leather jacket. Sun glasses on, a genuine grin on his face. The perfect hollywood star look.

He loved London covered with morning lights. Contrary to most popular belief, it wasn't always raining in London. Today was a good day, not too cold, not too hot, perfect. A soft wind was running through his hair, messing it. But he didn't care. As he said he was home, and it was a good day. His gaze strolled around the street. People were walking fast, going to work. People were chatting in their phone. A man was too busy reading news paper that he didn't see the light turning red, making the drivers honk loudly in frustration. Busy streets. But somehow this rush wasn't affecting Jack. It was a good day what spoiling it with that load of stress ? And anyway how could someone get that angry first thing in the morning ?

Like that short guy who was almost barking at a young man who had hustled him accidentally. As if he had made it on purpose ! He was even bending to help him short his paper out.

Jack let his gaze running down this nice body wrapped in a well-tailored suit. Broad shoulder, long legs, white silky skin and what a gorgeous ass ! 'It looks good enough to eat' Jack though playfully smiling 'Whaou Harkness you actually spotted a man without mentally comparing him to Ianto. Maybe you're getting over him, finally ?' He though, his smile fading a little. Maybe he didn't want to forget Ianto after all.

The short barking man was just being a prat so the other just gave up and got up, brushing the dirt off his suit. He apologised one last time before turning around. Green eyes met deep blue ones. Time stopped. Jack gasped. Not that unfamiliar. Not at all.

'' Ianto ?'' he whispered, a shock expression on his face. But before he could even confirmed it was really him, arms were thrown over him and holding him tightly.

'' Jack ! It's so good to see you !'' a high-pitched Welsh voice filled his ears. He sighed happily, as he recognized it. God it'd been far too long since he last heard those strong and beautiful Welsh vowels.

'' I missed you so much'' it said whispered in his ear. He smiled.

''I missed you too Gwen'' hugging his friend slash agent back.

Then he remembered that guy and opened his eyes expectantly. Maybe it was him. Maybe he was finally going to see him again. But his flashing hope crashed painfully on the floor as he discovered that he wasn't here anymore. Phew... gone. Like he hadn't been standing there seconds ago. Even the short man wasn't here anymore. Had he dreamed it all ?

''Jack ?'' He heard Gwen's worried voice.

'' Yeah ?'' he turned back toward her, faking this dashing smile of his.

''Are you alright ? You seemed to be off'' she asked taking his hands in hers. He squeezed back reassuringly.

''Yeah sorry I thought I recognize some one''

''Okay. Are you coming in ? We need to prepare your next convention'' she tugged gently on his hand, turning to the entrance of the Boeshane Agency.

''Right''

''Oh and I need to talk to you about the party for Owen tonight'' she added with a wicked grin.

Seeing her face, he laughed.

''Okay what did you plan ? That look on your face doesn't mean something good.''

''Come on I'm not that bad'' she wailed.

''Spill the beans''

'' I hired a singer to serenade him at the private party we are throwing after the reception. Don't want to shock people with a heavy drunk Owen, do we ?'' She said, her smile deepening.

''You did what ?'' he laughed.

''What ? Me and Tosh though it might be fun an she introduced me one of her friend and he his great. I might take care of his career if he does good tonight.''

''You're right. It's gonna be fucking awesome for us. I can't wait to see the look on his face when that guy sing to him. Oh my go Mr.I-hold-my-asscheeks-well-tight-because-I'm-not-bloody-gay is gonna kill you'' he brust out giggling.

''I knew you'd agree'' she laughed with him.

''We have to film that !''

''Don't worry, I've taken care of everything, it's gonna be great'' she smiled.

''I don't doubt that'' he replied brushing out the tears he shade from laughing too hard.

His eyes hurt as bright light kept on flashing on his face. Hands buried in his trousers' pocket, standing in a casual pose. He didn't really like that kind of reception. Everything was faked. Fake dashing smile with fake white teeth. Fake laughs with people you were pretending to like. Even, sometimes, relationship you were faking to protect your real one. ''Just wear something nice, smile that dashing grin of yours, and be handsome as always'' Gwen once told him ''You'll survive it, don't worry''. So he did as he was told without a complain. How could he complain anyway ? 'Oh poor Jack you're so famous, people can't help taking picture of you and admiring you. Oh poor sod your life is hell really !' As id someone would tell him this. His life was great, right ? And anyway, it didn't matter, he had chosen it.

He saluted the paps, as he always did and walked on the red carpet towards the entrance. Once, safe from the photographs' assault he relaxed and massaged his jaw, god if he kept smiling like that he was going to get a cramp. He spotted Owen who was fidgeting with his bow tie. An old habit he had when he was nervous. He walked to him and slapped his hands away.

''Stop it the movie is great'' he reassured him, smoothing the bow to make it look perfect.

''I'm not nervous'' Owen growled

''Of course you aren't'' Jack smiled back.

''Okay maybe I'm nervous, but just a tiny bit'' Owen sighed ''Anyway don't you have some alcohol ?'' he sighed, touching Jack's chest and hips, trying to find something to make him relax.

''Owen are you trying to get into my pants ? It's maybe not the best moment for that. Not that I mind the audience of course'' Jack smiled, raising his eyebrows subjectively.

''In your dreams Harkness''

''Oh we could do what I've dreamt about last night. It might need more people though.''

''God Jack I don't need those mental images !'' Owen wailed pushing him away from him. Jack just chuckled. Being naughty was always his way to kill nervousness.

''At least for a moment you forget that your movie might be crap and that you're gonna be humiliated for the rest of your life'' Jack said with a serious tone but his eyes gave him away.

'' You suck at comforting people you know that''

''Well I can suck something else'' winked Jack.

''Stop it !'' cried out Owen.

''Please Tosh save me from that sick man'' he called a beautiful Japanese woman, walking towards them with a black dress and red high hills.

She really looked like a princess in that outfit. Her dress was a stapless one, with lace swaying softy with her step. Making her look like a dark majestic swan.

''What happening gentlemen ?'' she smiled, joining them, putting her well manicured hand on Owen's right shoulder.

''Jack is putting horrible images in my mind.'' Owen pouted.

'' Ah I see. The scandalous innuendo method to make you relax. You do know it's sexual harassment, don't you ?'' she chuckled.

'' It's not sexual harassment if you enjoy it'' winked Jack. Taking her left hand in his, and placing a chaste kiss on it, like a proper gentleman.

''Hello miss. You do look stunning tonight'' he continued, smiling friendly at her, his warm and true smile.

''That you. You're not bad yourself.'' she blushed.

'' Just saying the truth, right Owen ?''

'' Yeah, you do look incredible, Miss Sato'' the Londoner smile fondly at his friend. She kissed his cheek in response.

''Oi ! Why did he get a kiss and not me ?'' Jack pouted, looking adorable.

''Don't want to ruin your 'I'm a big gay boy' reputation'' she chuckled. But before he could replied, Gwen joined them hugging tightly Owen.

''Here the star of the day is. Can't wait to see the movie'' She said in a oh so joyful tone.

''Yeah right. Is there any booze out there ? Or do I have to stick to water while I embarrassed myself in front of everyone. Humiliation is easier to swallow with goo wiskey'' he replied, sarcasms filling his voice.

''Oh come on Owen don't be so sceptical. It's gonna be great.'' They all replied at the same time, forming one voice.

They were used to it by now. Owen might seemed to be confident, always chatting up the most beautiful woman but when it came to his job, he always thought it was crap and deeply needed his friends' comfort. But with the childhood he had had to live through who could blame him ? His dad had ran away when he was a baby and his mother never had been a kind woman who would told his son she loved him and that she was proud of him. Not very easy to be confident when you are always told what you do is shite. He had worked hard to be standing here. All this fame, all this talent, all due to his work and only that. So he could be proud of himself really. He deserved it. More that a lot of famous people.

''Right guys I think we should go sit down before Owen freaked out and run away.'' Gwen joked, trying to light up the mood.

They all nodded and start to walk. Tosh took Owen's arm and let him lead her to their seat. At least, THAT, brought a smile on his face. Looking back, Jack couldn't help smile at his friends. After all this time spend at turning around each other, maybe they were finally moving in the same direction, together.

As they all said, it was a great movie. An awesome drama and romantic movie that had made their heart ache. Almost everybody had teary eyes at the end and surely every women had actually cried during it. Even Owen gad admitted that it wasn't too bad. And from Owen, it was a huge compliment. He never ever commented his job just to say awful things. But he was absolutely incredible in the role of a terrified fiancé, desperate to save his loved one from the claws of an inevitable death. Fighting doctors and diagnostics to make his girl's life better, happier until the end. Yeah... Heartbreaking.

But now wasn't the time for sob and grief. Now was the time for alcohol, music and a hell of a good laugh during Owen's serenade. This party was private. Only Owen's closest friends were invited. Wich consist on Gwen and her boyfriend Rhys, Kathy ( Owen's partner in There is nothing surgery can do), Martha and her husband Mickey (or Mickey Mouse as Jack liked to call him), Donna and John Smith (or the Doctor as he was called), Tosh, Jack and of course John Hart had tagged along een if he wasn't invited. He was fun when he was drunk so it was okay.

That little team had changed in more casual clothes and went to Gwen and Rhys' house. Jack was wearing a V shape burgundy jersey, tight black jeans, black leather shoes and a grey suit jacket. He was breathtaking even if he was a little tipsy.

Jack wasn't much of a drinker. So it was quite easy to get him drunk. John had often taken advantage of this but well Jack hadn't really complained at the time. Ah young and far too much naïve ha had been. But now it was over and he would never let John trick him again.

However, tonight he hadn't stick to water as he usually did, but he wasn't properly drunk though. He wanted to be as clean as possible to see the little performance for Owen. He certainly didn't want to miss that, not for the world. He couldn't say the same about Owen unfortunately. Poor sod didn't know what was coming. But it was probably for the best.

'Now was time to have a good laugh' he thought as Gwen made Owen si in the middle of the room. Tosh stood beside him already giggling.

"So this singer, is your friend?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah. We were in Uni together and had the same dream. But he didn't get the same luck as me. "However he is fantastic. You're gonna love him" she sighed.

"I don't doubt that" he replied kissing the top of her head.

"I just wish I could do more to help him. But he want to do it himself" she sighed.

He was about to reply but the music started and he grabbed his phone, planing on recording the all thing. But what came wasn't what he was expecting, not at all. He froze, his arm falling back to his side.

" Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more that friends

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Here we go again

We're sick like animals. We play pretend

You're just like a cannibal

And I'm afraid I wont get out alive

No, I won't sleep tonight"

That voice. That voice that had haunted him for weeks.

"Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are we waintin' for ?

Take a bite of my arse tonight

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waitin' for ?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight"

Here was Jones, Ianto Jones serenading a mortified Owen, trying his best to hide himself. Laughs and whistles filling as Ianto subjectively. He changed the lyrics and danced around Owen. He was great, funny, talented and … beautiful. But Jack couldn't move, or even think... He was just too shocked.

"Here we go again

I feel the alcohol kickin' in

It's getting hotter

I wanna rub and ride, I wanna rub and ride

I do it every time, you're fucking me now !

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waiting for ?

Take a bite of my arse tonight

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waiting for ?

What are you waiting for ?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight"

Ianto had dragged Owen out of his chair trying to make him dance, holding him so tight, so close to him that all Jack wanted to do was to push him away from h... from Ianto. He couldn't help the pang of jealousy in his chest. He, at least, had to admit tha t Ianto was playing it well and that his voice was as beautiful as the last time he had heard it. Even if they could all hear he was trying not to laugh.

"Hush Hush. The world is quiet

Hush Hush we both can't fight it

It's us, we've made a mess

Why can't you understand ?

Whaou I won't sit for a long time

I won't sleep tonight"

The innuendos were absolutely not disguised. But this was the funniest. Inside, Ianto was so embarrassed of saying all those things in front of people he didn't know. But he couldn't stop his wicked smile from raising.

"Here we go again

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waitin' for ?

Take a bite of my arse tonight

Oh Oh I want some more

Oh Oh what are you waitin' for ?

What are you waintin' for ?

Say hello to my wild side tonight..."

As he sang the last word, the room exploded in laughs, whistles and loud claps. Even Owen was applauding him, nodding his head reassuring him before turning to glare at Gwen. His eyes were cold but his smile gave him away. As far as this had been embarrasing, he had loved the surprise. Well maybe next time, he'd prefer a woman but anyway it was funny.

Ianto turned around saluting and searching Tosh, then he froze. Just a few steps away was standing a shocked, but handsome man. Blue eyes locked with green ones. Memories flashed in his mind. ' This is him' Ianto thought 'This is him, really him'. He couldn't believe it. All those weeks trying to convince himself that the Jack he had slept with wasn't Jack Harkness. That he would never come back at The Stopwatch. That it was just a line. All this hard work on trying to forget but failing miserably. He couldn't deny it anymore. He knew Owen Harper and Jack Harkness were friends, it was all over the tabloid.

"Shit" muttered Ianto.

"Fuck" sighed Jack.


End file.
